Total Randomness
by Rheda
Summary: The daily lives of the Atasuki clan. Full of humor... randomness... and... stupidity. Don't mind the ooc, though, thats whats supposed to make it funny.


Total Randomness

by Ciah and Yasha

chapter 1 Tobi is a good boy!

A/u Yasha: Well this is randomness so uh there is of course a new Atasuki member, Who's name is Ukiha... Yes rhyms with Uchiha in a way. This is just to make you laugh hopefully it will I think we did a darn good job at it although it isn't finished yet we will post chapters as we go alng... Oh and There is another made up named Suna who hangs out with Sasuke, she is is stupid in some ways, but not all the way... Take it away Ciah.

Ciah: Alright. Heres a few more things you ought to know. Yasha is playing the most of the Atasuki clan because I barely know anything about them. But, I'm being Itachi because Yasha forced me to. -- Yasha is also being Ukiha. As for me, Itachi(of course), Sasuke(because I love him :3), and Suna. Also, this is complete, utter randomness. So, the character will most likely be out of character. Duh. Ok, enough of the author notes. Hope you enjoy this.

...weird stuff...we came up with...

disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, though we wish!

----

Its been a day sense Ukiha joined the Atasuki clan. She lay underneath a tree writing in her black journal, and Tobi at her side pointing out things that he didn't know about then saying his famous line, "Tobi is a good boy." Which totally annoyed her. Anyways her black hair was in a high ponytail and her deep blue eyes shone with somewhat happiness.

As for Itachi, he was... um... walking. Yeah, walking around because he very bored right now. And his little brother? He was plotting revenge, like always! Ukiha looked at Itachi and studied him. "Stay in that position. I'm gonna draw you." she muttered out of the blue.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but stopped walking- not in any particular position -and continued to look at the newest member of the Atasuki clan boredly. In a matter of seconds she was done. "Ta-Da!" she said sarcastically. It turned out very nicely. She did capture his details accurately. Tobi looked at the picture. "Itachi is a painting? Tobi wants to be a painting!" He shouted to the Heavens. She slapped him. " Tobi isn't being a good boy, we do not shout like hooligans." She snapped at him.

He lowered his head. "T-Tobi wants to be a good boy again... he be quiet." He muttered. She nodded and began drawing him.

Itachi nodded to Ukiha, ignored Tobi, and walked away. Ukiha was done with Tobi's drawing and handed it to him. "There." She smiled. Tobi had a satisfied look on his face and followed the young female who had caught up to Itachi and stuck the picture to his forehead. "Here, for you." she smiled and disappeared.

(Back at the Atasuki hide out)

Chapter 2 Suna and Sasuke's Entrance

Itachi mumbled something inaudible and pulled the paper from his forehead. He looked at Tobi and handed it to him. "Here," he said simply and began to walk away again... " Tobi is going to tell Ukiha-kun that you gave picture away, In that way Tobi is a good boy! It was a present for you." He exclaimed.

The Uchiha prodigy sighed and snatched the paper back. "No, you wont be good boy by doing that." he said. "Now, go." Tobi stood there in shock. "But Ukiha-kun say Tobi is a good boy... TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!" He shouted at Itachi.

Itachi placed a hand on his ear, then glared at the boy. "Fine, you are, just shut up!" he growled. Tobi had a satisfied look on his face and tried to find the female Atasuki member. Ukiha walked passed Deidara, without saying a word. "You are so impolite, un. You don't even say Hi to people, un." He muttered. She turned around and put her face in his face.

"HI DEIDARA!" she smiled and gave him a kiss she flipped him off and walked away. Deidara looked at Kisame and smirked. "She like totally digs me dude." She chuckled, Kisame rolled his eyes at the blond arrogant idiotic guy who knew nothing. "Can't be. I think she likes Itachi, like every fan girl should. "He snapped at Deidara. Deidara said nothing and just thought about that one.

Suddenly there was a big.. poof! And a tone of smoke. As the smoke cleared, there was our favorite-ahem, my favorite- Raven haired boy named Sasuke! He looked around with wide, obsidian eyes scanning the unfamiliar place. "Were the hell am I?" he muttered, then noticed Deidara and Kisame. In that moment there was a roar of thunder and a lightning bolt struck. There was a girl around Sasuke's age with dark brown hair and purple eyes looking at everybody. "Hah! My entry was better then your Sasuke-chan!" She boasted.

Diedara looked at the girl. " The F? un. Your look so similar to Ukiha-kun, un." He shouted pointing his finger at her. Kisame raised his hand, and said, "Yo!" and smiled at the two.

Sasuke raised a brow. "I wasn't even meaning to come here." he growled and stood up. A blank expression crossed her face. "Oh so that was all for nothing?" She asked blankly.

Deidrar stood up and walked around, her studying her. "Very similar, un." He muttered circling her again and again.

"Gah, she's stupid." Sasuke muttered to himself and rubbed his temple in annoyance. He still wasn't quite sure about were he was. The girl focused her attention to the guy who was circling her. "What do you want?" She asked. He stopped and looked at her with a smirk.

" Your name, and your phone number, un." He smirked. Suna's eyes twitched in distaste.

"My name is Suna, and F you, you can't have my phone number!" She shouted at him. "Now back off you moron." She added. He did as he was told and sat next to Kisame. Ukiha heard all the noise and rolled her eyes she wrapped a towel around herself – as she was trying to take a bath - and went to where the noise was coming from. "What the heck is going on here?" She shouted. In that moment Tobi popped out of no where. "Tobi is a good boy." He added to the friction that was already building.

"Shut up like a good boy!" Ukiha snapped at him He did as he was told with no questions asked.

Suna blinked and a wide smile crossed her face. "Ohayo, big sister!" she said cheerfully and walked over to her. "...why are you here, and why are you wearing a towel?" she said blankly.

"Gee, who knows- maybe because she wanted _to take a shower_?" Sasuke stated as though it was the most oblivious thing in the world, and it was.

Suna glared at him. Ukiha glared at Suna. "Have you become dummer or is it just me? And don't come near me you know I hate all of you." She said coldly. Deidara blinked at her. "Hmmmm... A black towel wet dripping hair... Yes indeed she was taking a shower, un." He came to that conclusion. Kisame gave him that 'You idiot look' and looked at the two minors. " You know your at the Atasuki clan right?" He stated.

"Uh... no, why would we? We have no idea who you look like and stuff..." she said and put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke's hand reached down for the shuriken pouch thing. He knew this was a group of criminals, and, of course, he needed to be ready.

"For the love of-" Ukiha was cut off.

"Deidara, un" He finished her sentence.

"No, you idiot." She grabbed a Kunai and pinned down Sasuke. "Look here you little runts I'm sick and tiered of your existence. Time to die." She smiled darkly.

"Are you having one of your episodes again?" Kismae asked.

"... No, you dumbass!" She hissed holding the Kunai close to Sasuke's throat so if he moved he would automatically cut open his throat(as the kunia was sooo close to his throat...) She looked at Suna in distaste. "I've always hated our family." She muttered. "Thats why I killed our parents."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, tapping the shuriken pouch with the tip of his hand. One of his kunia was there... if he could only get it...

Suna glared at Ukiha. "I can tell." she said. "And let go of him!" she pulled a kunia from the pouch and held it infront of her.

Itachi had appeared just then, noticing the commotion. His gaze traveled to Ukiha and Sasuke. But he didn't say anything. Ukiha looked at Suna, and smirked. "You know you shouldn't play with sharp objects, you might get hurt." She teased her. She got off of Sasuke, and looked at her little sister. "Now what? What are you going to do, run like you did that day I killed our parents?" She smirked.

"Why you!" Suna growled and shoved Ukiha rather hard, to were the female Atasuki would stumble against Itachi.

Sasuke stood back up, glaring from Ukiha, to his older brother. Ukiha stumbled into Itachi landing on him, then they shared a passionate kiss. "Alright dudes get it on!!" Kisame shouted.

Chapter 3 Ukiha and Itachi: Love?

"Hey that not nice, un. Like not right, un. I thought that we had was special, Ukiha, un!" He whined. Tobi, who was ordered to shut up, because that would make him a good boy, looked at them all in amusement wishing he could say something, all though we would probably know what he would say. Ukiha felt her heart getting warmer, she had the sudden urge to make out with him right then and there, but held back her soft lips let go of his, and she turned a slight pink. The towel slipped a little , but she quickly pulled it up, because Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi where starring at her. She stood up and there was utter silence. "Awkward, un." Deidara whispered to Kisame. He nodded and passed the popcorn to Deidara, Where he got the popcorn from is a mystery.

Suna blinked. "Ooooh! Thats was cute." she said, a big smile on her face again.

"..." That was Sasuke.

As for Itachi... there was a light, very light blush on his cheeks. He smirked. "Meet me in my room later." he gave her bedroom eyes.

And with that, Suna began to laugh.

She looked at him and smirked back. She couldn't resist making Deidara jealous, whom she knew had a crush on her. "Why not go to your room now." She flirted back. Deidara starred wide-eyed at the two. "What the heck, un? That's not cool, not cool, un!" He began to cry and Kisame slowly backed away from him.

"Sure," Itachi respond.

This earned more silence from Sasuke. Though, he's always silent, right?

"..." Suna looked blankly at them. "Woot! My sister was having a love affair!" she said and threw her fist into the air.

Itachi turned to her. "Shut up."

Ukiha ignored her. She grabbed Itachi by his wrist and drag him to his room "Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa I can't take it, un!"" Deidara cried harder. Tobi tried to comfort him by patting his back.

Lets see... for Itachi and Ukiha, lets just say it will go- censored!

"Dude, you have problems." Suna said to Deidara. "And stop saying 'un' at the end of your sentences. Its getting veeerrryyy annoying. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered.

Few hours later...

Kisame looked around. "Are you guys leaving anytime soon?" He looked at the two minors that were still standing there like morons.

"I'm going to kill myself If Ukiha doesn't come back, un!" He whined playing with a razor. Kismae looked blankly at him and tried to get the razor away from him.

"Love to!" Suna said and grabbed Sasuke's collar and dragged him towards... "Uh, lemme see, wheres the exit??"

Sasuke pulled the collar out of her grip and slapped his hands on his head. "You really are stupid," he muttered. "And your a ninja?" In that moment Ukiha came out dressed in her regular cloths. Deidara looked up and ran towards her, and hugged her. "Did you do anything? Did he try to rape you, un?" He whined. She smiled at him and patted his head, and said nothing. Kisame looked suspiciously at the two that just came out of his room. I mean wouldn't you think the same? Kismae pulled his friend aside. " Did you like get laid? Are you two going out?" He asked.

"Yes, we are going out. Obvious. And... no, we didn't do anything." Itachi paused. "We just made-out. It was fun. 3"

Unfortunately, Sasuke was still there. Perhaps he would have been able to think straight if it wasn't for Suna babbling about how they were going to get out of the hide-out. (Really, the author doesn't want them to leave, but the co-author does. -glare-)

END OF PART 1

A/U: Both Yasha and Ciah hope you like this. Leave reviews, pwease.


End file.
